100 Kisses
by cookieduck90
Summary: Fuu comes home to an unlikely surprise from her good friend Mugen. Fuugen. AU. ONESHOT.


**100 Kisses: A Samurai Champloo ONESHOT**

_Click_

The door unlocks, the handle turns, it pushes in and swings open. Fuu has arrived home. She walks into her small city loft, dropping her bags by the stairs as she passes them. Shedding her coat, the brunette walks into her living room and throws the black leather waist coat onto the couch.

"Hey!" The couch growls as it throws her coat back at her. Screeching, Fuu backs up to the wall and lets the coat hit the floor with a leathery slap. As she drew her pocket knife to protect herself from the animated couch, she saw what had truly been interacting with her.

"What the hell are you doing Mugen?!" Fuu yelled, puting her knife back into her purse and picking up her coat off of the wooden floor.

"I was waitin' for you to come home," Mugen explained as he rested his head on his hand and propped his other hand on his bent knee, "You should get a better security system for this place. Anyone could get in here."

"Oh, really? Is that it?" Fuu asked, her face displaying anger, but her insides bubbling with joy. Although She knew that Mugen only ever showed up to ask for money, she still enjoyed his infrequent visits. "Did you get in here just like anyone else _could_?"

"No. You gave me key, stupid," The scruffy man replied, his gaze never leaving Fuu's body. Most would say that it was a lecherous stare, but Fuu knew, along with a selct few others, that it was his way of looking at her lovingly.

"Well, whaddya want?" Fuu asked knowingly as she walked over to the couch and sat down by his feet. She put down her bag and lookd over at him, waiting for the expected plea for cash. She was actually hoping for it, since he usually repaid her by spending time with her. Sometimes it was just like always, bickering and pretending to hate each other. Other times it was like he was another man, hugging and kissing her as if nothing bad had ever happened between them.

"Why is it always what I want?" Mugen asked, his gaze shifting from her body up to her eyes. He readjusted his head in his hand and kept on gazing at her as he continued, "Can't you ever ask for something?"

"Well, you usually only come here when you want something..." Fuu stated plainly as she looked around the room, trying to avoid Mugen's dark eyes.

"Alright, fair enough..." He said, patting the spot next to him on the couch and moving closer to the back to make room. Obliging quietly, Fuu laid(?) down beside him, her face mere inches from his. They stayed like that for a few moments, Mugen carefully studying Fuu's face and the younger brunette studying the part of his chest visible under of his unbuttoned shirt. It was nice, or so Fuu thought, until Mugen lazily rolled onto her and tumbled them both to the floor.

"What're you doing?!" Fuu gasped as she contacted the floor, Mugen's heavy frame landng on her light one.

"I'm gettin' us som'ore room." Mugen said as he rested his elbos on either side of Fuu's shoulders and propped himsel up.

"What for?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as best she could.

"Whatever you want." He replied, looking at her with his usual lazy, but angry stare. He generally wasn't angry, but he'd gotten so used to glaring at people that it just stuck, even when he wanted to look nice.

"What?" Fuu whispered, unsure of what it was Mugen was trying to do to her. He would probably do whatever it was that she wanted, but make her pay for it later, telling her that his 'services' weren't free.

"I said I'd do whatever ya want me to," He repeated before cutting off her next words, "_Except_ get offa ya."

"Then I don't want anything."

"Really? You don't want a kiss or some shitty love poem or somethin'? 'Cause I'd do it. I'm game for anything right about now..."

"Hm..." Fuu thought about the proposition of making Mugen do _anything _she wanted him to, without letting him get up, of course. She could make drive him crazy by making him cuddle her, but no groping, or she could ask him to tell her, completely honestly, how he felt about her. An number of ideas flitted through her suddenly active brain, but one stood out. It could humiliate him, tell her just how much he cared about her, and get him to kiss her on her own terms all at once. "Kiss me one-hundered times."

"Heh-heh..." Mugen chuckled as he repositioned himself for his task. "You got it, babe."

Deciding to begin his request kisses at the top and work his way down, Mugen kissed each of her cheeks and her forhead, counting off as he did so, "One...Two...Three..."

Moving down a bit, he kissed an earlobe and trailed kisses down her neck and back up to the other ear. "Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten..."

He unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off of her shoulders, peeling it away as he kissed down her right arm. When he reacher her fingers he kissed each tip and her palm before heading to her left arm to do the same. "Thirty...Thirty-one...Thirty-two..."

Coming back to her torso, he lifted her waist off the floor and kissed down her chest as far as the low-cut camisol would allow. Once he had gone as far as he could, he repositioned once again and slid her shirt up to begin work on her stomach, leaving four wet marks leading to her skirt. "Thirty-eight...Thirty-nine...Forty..."

Once again, clothing had gotten in the way of Mugen's task. He remedied this by unzipping Fuu's skirt and sliding it down her hips and legs until it was in a pile with her shirt by her head.

"Mugen..." Fuu warned, not liking where he was taking this.

"Shhh..." He shushed her, placing a finger to her lips and smiling as gently as he could, "You asked for kisses. I'm not gonna do anythin' but kiss ya."

Leaning back down, Mugen kept his word and continued kissing, brushing his lips along the rim of her panties. Sliding his hands down onto either side of her hips, he kissed the bottom seam of the undergarment around her thighs, making sure not to brush too closely to the top of her inseam. He continued his travel downward, kissing each leg all the way down to her stockinged feet. "Sixty-five...Sixty-six...Sixty-seven..."

He paused at her feet for a moment to remove her socks, kising each toe and the arch on each foot. Fuu giggled so he went over that area twice. "Ninety-seven...Nintey-eight...Nintey-nine..."

For his final kiss, Mugen decided to give Fuu the kind of kiss she had been asking for. Settling himself back on top of her, he smiled and caught her mouth with his, pressing down and sliding his tongue between her lips. It wasn't a hard kiss, not by any means, but it was empassioned, so much so that when Fuu opened her eyes to look at Mugen, she found that his eyes had hooded themselves almost as fast as hers. A moment later, after their tongues fought just the way they themselves often did in restaurants, Mugen broke the kiss and looked down onto the girl he once knew to find that she had indeed become a woman. Not just any woman, of course, but _his woman_.

"One-hundered."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"I didn't think you could count that high..."

"Fuckin' hoe!"


End file.
